Study Room
by kimwooxeok
Summary: "Kak Seungyoun, Wooseok ingin jadi perempuan kak." pinta Wooseok, anak lelaki berumur 6 tahun. Seungyoun mencoba membantu Wooseok sebisanya. [Pdx. X1. Seungyoun. Wooseok. Seungwoo. Seungseok. BL. Yaoi. PWP]


Ahh… hari ini aku official pengangguran. Sekolah swasta tempatku bekerja tiba-tiba saja mengurangi jumlah guru dikarenakan sedikitnya murid yang dating ke sekolah itu. Banyak sekali sekolah swasta baru yang bermunculan di kota ini. Sial, mengapa harus aku yang dikeluarkan dibandingkan si tua bangka itu. Bukankah, anak-anak lebih menyukai guru yang tampan dan humoris sepertiku?

Ah lebih baik aku makan saja. Hari ini gofood apa yaaaah?

Di saat kebingungan memilih makanan di layar handphoneku, salah satu temanku saat SMA menghubungiku.

_"Jadi tutor adik lo?"_

"_Oh you just want someone to supervise your little brother's studies.."_

_"Sans… just send me your address, Seungwoo"_

**Title: Study Room**

**Cho Seungyoun, Kim Wooseok, Han Seungwoo (as Kim Seungwoo) **

**BxB**

**Oneshot**

**Rating: M **

**I think its PWP**

* * *

Setelah perjalanan tidak begitu lama, Seungyoun akhirnya sampai di rumah Seungwoo.

"SEUNGYOUN!" Teriak Seungwoo dari kejauhan melihat kedatangan Seungyoun di rumahnya. Ah, tunggu ini rumah atau istana? Apa tidak terlalu besar untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal di era ini. Apalagi Seungwoo hanya bersama adiknya.

"Yooo, Kim Seungwoo. Apa kabar lo? Makasih banget nih dah bantu gua" Seungyoun dipeluk ketika sesampainya di dalam rumah Seungwoo.

"Nah, we're both in a tough spot right now. Gualah yang harusnya berterimakasih"

Seungwoo dan Seungyoun berjalan ke arah ruang tengah sambal berbincang-bincang ringan.

"Gua gak tau kalo lo punya adek? Dia cewe apa cowo?"

"Cowo, Youn. Yaaa, sayangnya dia gak begitu cocok dengan sekolahan umum. Jadi dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena alasan kehadiran. Dia sedikit berbeda, tapi dia pendiam dan sangat kalem. Jadi, gua rasa lo ga begitu merasa kesulitan dengan dia"

"Wooseokie, come over here. Ini ada Kak Seungyoun…" Seungwoopun memanggil adiknya.

Terlihat sesosok gadis kecil manis yang mengintip di balik dinding. Perlahan-lahan dia mendekati kakaknya dan bersembunyi dibalik badan yang lebih tua.

"Dia pemalu banget. Ah… dan kayanya dia juga bakal cocok sama lo. Soalnya dia billigual. Bisa sekalian lo tunjukin tuh bakat guru Bahasa inggris lo"

"O-okay" Seungyoun menutupi kekagetannya. Bukan, dia bukan kaget karena Wooseok jago berbahasa inggris. Anak-anak orang kaya seperti mereka memang dibiasakan dengan lingkungan berbeda dengan dia saat kecil. Tapi, bukannya tadi Seungwoo bilang adiknya adalah laki-laki? Tapi mengapa Wooseok ini berpakaian seperti perempuan. Ia menggunakan gaun pendek menggemaskan berwarna putih ungu. Walaupun rambutnya pendek, namun wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk dianggap sebagai seorang lelaki?

Kemudian pertemuan itu dilanjutkan tentang cerita-cerita mereka setelah lulus dari SMA dan sifat karakter adik kesayangan Seungwoo yang sedang menonton English Talk with Barney . Dan diakhiri dengan Seungwoo menunjukan kamar tidur dimana Seungyoun bisa tidur. Ya, selama dia menjadi tutor Wooseok, ia tinggal di sana mengingat kos-an Seungyoun sangat jauh dari rumah Seungwoo.

* * *

…

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Seungyoun menemani Wooseok kecil untuk belajar.

"That's a cute flower, seok. Kamu bisa jadi painter nantinya" Seungyoun memuji Wooseok sambal mengusak rambut si kecil. _Wooseok memang sangat menggemaskan._

Setelah menggambar selesai, Seungyoun pun membuka bukunya untuk melihat jadwal pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Jadi pelajaran selanjutnya kita akan…"

"Kak Seungyoun…"

"Ya.. kenapa Wooseok? Do you want to pee?" Seungyoun bertanya sambal terus membolak-balikan bukunya

"Nope…"

"Then what?" Seungyoun mulai memusatkan perhatiannya kepada lelaki manis di sampingnya ini.

"You know a lot about a lot stuff kan Kak Youn?" tanya Wooseok sambil malu-malu. _Ah, wooseok is the cutest human being._

"Kenapa? Ada yang Wooseok kurang mengerti?"

"Jadi gini kak…" Wooseok memainkan baju pinknya "…aku ingin jadi perempuan. I really want to turn myself into a girl" lanjut lelaki berumur 6 tahun itu.

"Loh kenapa? Wooseok ingin terlihat cantik? Wooseok sudah cantik dan lucu dengan gaun pink ini kok. Kaka saja sampai terpesona dengan Wooseok kemarin" Seungyoun tidak tau lagi ingin menjawab apa dengan perkataan anak kecil di depannya ini.

"Tidak kak, a-aku ingin jadi pendamping hidup Kak Seungwoo. Aku ingin jadi pacar Kak Seungwoo and make him fall in love with me even more…" wooseok mulai mengeraskan suaranya.

"Tanpa Wooseok harus jadi perempuan, Kak Seungwoo pasti sudah sangat sayang sama Wooseok. Kamu tetap terlihat gemash me—" belum selesai seungyoun menjelaskan. Wooseok sudah menyelanya.

"Belom kak! Meskipun Wooseok sudah menggunakan gaun ini, Wooseok tetap laki-laki. Kata ibu guru dulu, laki-laki hanya akan menikah dengan perempuan. Wooseok ingin jadi perempuan!" Wooseok menaikan suaranya sambil mengangkat gaunnya. Terlihat celana dalam berwarna pink dengan renda putih menunjukan dengan jelas gembungan kecil. Gembungan kecil yang jadi masalah Wooseok kecil.

"…if I don't become a girl, Kak Seungwoo pasti tidak mau menikahi aku" suara wooseok bergetar, ia terlihat ingin menangis

"…Kak Seungyoun tolong bantu Wooseok kak. Please help me"

"W-what kind of help?"

"Bantu Wooseok berubah jadi perempuan, Kak."

* * *

…

"ah—younhh—kak younhh" Wooseok merintih kecil. Kini nipplenya sedang dipermainkan Seungyoun.

Setelah permintaan dari Wooseok tadi. Seungyoun membawa Wooseok ke kamarnya. Mengajarkan bagaimana caranya menjadi perempuan. Dia tau ini salah. Tapi dia bingung mengapa dia malah melanjutkannya kegiatan meremas dan memainkan dada si manis Kim Wooseok yang kini berada di pangkuannya.

"nggh—my chest. K-kak, jangan digituin kak ngghh…"

"Perempuan punya dada yang lebih besar dari laki-laki. Perempuan juga suka jika dadanya dimainkan seperti ini, Wooseok"

"y-yaudah mainin dada Wooseok terus kak" oopss.. kata-kata ini membuat Seungyoun bersemangat dan sekarang ia malah membaringkan badan wooseok dan mulai menjilat dan menghisap nipple si kecil yang menghasilkan jeritan dari yang lebih muda.

"Kakhh… j-jangan digigit."

"Tapi nipple Wooseok sepertinya ingin lebih? So it must feel good right?"

"-lit a bit" cicit wooseok yang tidak kuat dengan hal seperti ini. Ini aneh, tapi ini semua demi Kak Seungwoo.

"Ini latihan pertama untuk jadi perempuan. Wooseok ingin jadi perempuan kan?"

"Iya… Wooseok ingin jadi perempuan." sambil tangan Wooseok memegang rambut yang lebih tua di atasnya. Wooseok sebenarnya suka. Suka nipplenya dimainkan seperti ini.

"Anghh…" jeritan keluar dari mulut si kecil, saat tangan Seungyoun mengelus dan mengorek ujung penisnya.

"Perempuan tidak punya penis, Wooseok…"

Seungyoun mengerahkan penis itu ke mulutnya "…. jadi kaka masukin ke mulut kakak yah. im gonna eat it up"

"Ahhh—no…" Wooseok semakin tidak kuat dengan rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan saat ini. Rasa panas mulut Kak Seungyoun membuat sesuatu dari dalam Wooseok ingin keluar.

"Kak.. something's gonna come out… nghh..."

"Keluarin ajah. Boy's poison comes out through your penis" Seungyoun menjawab dengan penis kecil masih di mulutnya yang membuat friksi tambahan yang dirasakan Wooseok.

"KAAAAAAAKKKK SEUNGYOUN!" Wooseok berteriak kencang karena pelepasannya. Ah, untung saja rumah ini besar. Mau berteriak sekencang apapun mungkin suara di kamar ini tak akan mendengar selain dirinya dan wooseok yang kini sedang terengah-engah.

"Dan sekarang… inti dari permasalahan di pembelajaran hari ini" Seungyoun menaikan bokong Wooseok dan menaruh bantal di bawahnya.

"n-not my butt…" wooseok merasakan lubangnya dielus-elus oleh jari panjang Seungyoun.

"but girls have a vagina, Wooseok. Jadi, Kak Seungyoun akan membuat ini menjadi vagina Wooseok" elusan jari Seungyoun semakin cepat.

"hnggh.. W-wooseok bisa punya vagina?"

"Bisa" Seungyoun mengambil cairan pelepasan Wooseok sebagai lubrikan dan mengoleskannya di ujung lubang merah muda milik Wooseok. "….kalau Wooseok merasa keenakan saat dimasuki sesuatu di sini. Berarti itu buktinya Wooseok udah punya vagina baru dan benar-benar jadi perempuan" Seungyoun mulai memasukan satu… dua.. bahkan sekarang tiga jari di lubang kecil itu. Memainkan jari dan mengorek-ngorek untuk melonggarkannya. Dia lihat Wooseok seperti sudah benar-benar hilang kendali dan menikmatinya.

"Jadi, kita harus terus belajar dan berlatih sampai Wooseok benar-benar bisa jadi perempuan…"

Seungyoun mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah berlumur pre-cum ke arah lubang yang dia persiapkan itu.

Dan.

Masuk.

Dengan erangan merdu dari si kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tbc**_

* * *

Dont you mind to leave any review?  
Thank you^^


End file.
